


repent

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Vomiting, Vore, dont. look at me? dont ever look at me?, ever?, im disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sein punishes desuta for his sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	repent

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE MORE TO UPLOAD AFTER THIS IM SO SORRY

Desuta didn’t know what to do.

Sein did.

Being shrunk down to nearly two inches tall by some sort of divine intervention, the demon forward was squirming in Sein’s tight grip. Sein sat on his bed in his room, just looking at the once ferocious boy in his hand.

“C-C’mon, Sein, put me down!! You’re kinda crushing me here..”

Sein just stared him down, an almost predatorial gleam in his eyes “I have no reason to.”

Desuta met his gaze, fear in his expression “Y’know, you seem a lot more threatening when I’m this small..”

“Good.” Sein grinned, soon holding the tiny demon up and over his mouth.

Desuta began to panic “S-Sein!! What are you doing?!”

“Punishing you for your sins.” Was all the angel said, lowering him towards his open mouth.

“P-Please, Sein, don’t do this!! I’ll do anything, I’ll repent, convert, whatever, just don’t eat me!”

“Oh, don’t worry.” He grinned “You won’t be down there for long.”

His warm breath enveloping Desuta, he fidgeted, trying to escape the angel’s grasp. Sein soon got bored of seeing him squirm and dropped him in.

He started trying to get a taste of Desuta, the small boy squirming around in his mouth. Saliva coated him as he attempted escape, Sein just tilting his heaad a bit so he couldn’t get out the way he came in. Not yet, at least. The demon had an oddly delicious flavor. He couldn’t get enough of it. After a couple moments, he swallowed, sending Desuta down his throat.

It was a slow, tight trip down. Sein knew it would take awhile but he didn’t drink anything to speed up the process. He wanted Desuta to be punished, after all. The demon tried to grip the walls of his esophagus and pull his way up, but his efforts were futile, soon sending him down into Sein’s stomach.

Desuta was absolutely disgusted.

He stood up, looking around at the inside of Sein’s stomach. The stomach acids stung him, not enough to digest just yet. He beat on the walls of his stomach, yelling “Sein!! Let me out! You said I wouldn’t be in here for long, right?!”

Sein just grinned and lied back on his bed, a hand on his stomach “Give me a little while, Desuta..” He spoke, the other beginning to panic a little.

–

“Uh, Sein?”

It had been a short while, and now Desuta was really worrying. The stomach acids still stung at him, and it was starting to hurt a lot “Sein, I’m digesting a little in here..”

With that, the angel stood, grabbing a small bottle off his bedside table “This will only take a minute, Desuta.” He started for the bathroom, making his way inside and unscrewing the cap. He stood at the counter, tilting his head back and downing the contents of the bottle.

He soon began to feel queasy, an arm tightening around his stomach and one covering his mouth, he staggered a bit, soon kneeling on the floor. It was unsanitary, but doing this in the toilet was a definite no-go. Doubling over, he coughed a couple times, soon expelling the contents of his stomach onto the tile floor.

The demon landed on the floor with a quiet thud, muffled by the gagging noises of the boy above him. He made a disgusted wheeze as he realized what the other had done, lifting a vomit covered arm.

“Eugh, gross…” He muttered, looking up at Sein, who had gone quiet, just doubled over on the floor now, both arms tightened around his stomach. He was trembling a bit.

He soon straightened up, however, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking at Desuta with a grin, a slight glint in his eye. It made Desuta nervous, and he scooted back a bit, not really caring about the vomit surrounding him at this point “Was that enough for you?”

He nodded.

“So you’ll repent?”

He nodded again.

Sein grinned.

“Perfect.”


End file.
